Gladiators of Nexus
by Sab2
Summary: Alrighty folks, this isn't really Magic, but since I cant find the originals section I used something that i got the inspiration from. And by the way, I don't think this is that good but my friend likes it.(sorry if this double posted)


"The Gladiators of Nexus"

By: Anthony

~ Chapter 1 ~

The Serpent and The Elf

"Ma-mu-shi! Ma-mu-shi! Ma-mu-shi!" the crowd roared as the two serpent-men turned the stone wheels. The ebony doors shuddered, then began to open, and the peoples' chant doubled in pitch. 

The man that the entire city adored as their champion strode out from the shadowy prep chamber, as the thick doors ground to a halt at the sides of the stone arena. He wore steel, ash gray arm and leg guards, as well as a gray breastplate that was devoid of any ornamentation, except a single crimson fang painted across center. Though he wore black leather gloves, a strange power seemed to be emitting from his fingertips. It was his cloak though, that awed all that had gathered. For across his back, he wore the Shadow, taken from the demon Uhlris, a minion of The Scions of Apocalypse. 

"And now, the challenger of Lord Mamushi Baipaa, all the way here from the Razorthorn Forest, the Elf Mistress Ro-ren Capme!!!" The voice of the announcer boomed throughout the stadium, as all eyes turned towards the giant oak doors, opposite to those of Mamushi's waiting chamber. 

Out into the sunlight stepped an imposing, blue eyed woman, clad in green leggings, a finely worked leather belt, and a silver tunic. The sunlight danced of the many daggers that were clasped to her belt. Each dagger was crafted differently, though all were obviously deadly. Her short, curly red hair caught the light, and it seemed to be a crown of flames.

"This is a battle to the incapacitation or death of one combatant. Let the match begin!" The cheers of the crowd were deafening as the warriors circled each other, each sizing their opponent up.

"I suggest you surrender now elf, otherwise I will unleash my magical fury upon you," called Mamushi. "There is no possible way for you to defeat me, for compared to me, you are an ant. No mortals possess enough power to beat me in single combat, so what chance do you think you have?" 

"Shut the hell up and fight me!!," Ro-ren roared as she plunged towards Mamushi, a dagger in each hand. 

Caught unprepared by his opponents reckless attack, Mamushi hesitated for an instant before he thought to dodge. By then it was too late. 

Ro-ren flung her self through the air, twisted, and snapped her leg around, slamming her boot's toe against the side of his head, flinging him backward against the arena wall. He crumpled to the ground, pain shooting throughout his body. 

He placed his hand on his temple, and could feel the blood flowing from a head in his skull. He tried to raise his left arm, but he wretched in agony as he did so. Though his vision blurred as the blood from his temple covered his eyes, he could still see the damage Ro-ren had done. His arm had turned a deep violet, and it seemed to be twisted the wrong way at his elbow. Mamushi started to prop himself up as Ro-ren approached.

"I guess you're all just talk, eh? Trying to scare me into giving up when you can't even take a single kick. That's pathetic. Well, unless you surrender in the next five seconds I guess I'll kill you," said Ro-ren mockingly. "One. Two. Three" 

Mamushi realized that he had to do something quick, otherwise he would either die or be forever shamed. This... could not be allowed. He would destroy her! NOW!! 

"Four. Fi-ahhh!!," Ro-ren screamed as a beam of pure energy shot from Mamushi's uninjured hand and directly into her chest. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she hit the ground ten feet away. She gasped for breath, tried to get back up, only to be thrown back by a bolt of lightning. Electricity surged through her as she slammed into the solid oak door of the arena entrance. Ro-ren could smell the scorched flesh where the lighting had struck her thigh. She saw Mamushi's hand begin to glow, but this time she was prepared.

Mamushi sent a second bolt of lighting streaked across the arena towards the elf, this time aiming for the head, a fatal blow. Before his magic was able to strike, Ro-ren raised two crossed daggers, which absorbed the energy into them.

"Useful, eh?," Ro-ren chuckled. "All my daggers can absorb energy attacks. It's an elf trick that comes in quite handy, yup. Have fun, hehe."

Mamushi felt pain rush through his leg. Shocked, he looked down, only to see one of Ro-ren's daggers was jutting into it, and carrying all of his own magic in it. He tried to move, but the electricity had forced his muscles to tense, and he could only watch as Ro-ren prepared to strike.

"Ha!! What now?," Ro-ren called toward her electrified opponent. "Oh, not so talkative now, eh? Awww, that's too bad, cause now you can't surrender. I guess I'll just finish you off then." She drew her hand back, flicked her wrist, and sent the second of her charged daggers flying. The dagger hit Mamushi square in the chest, the lightning magic giving it the power to crack his armor. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," Mamushi shrieked as the dagger pierced his chest. He fell on his back and moaned as his life force slipped began to slowly slip away.

"No.... It can't end this way," he mumbled as his vision began to grow dim. "You will pay for this elf........ you will pay." As darkness closed about his consciousness, he used the last of his strength to pull his cloak over him. As Ro-ren watched Mamushi's dying form, her look of victory turned to one of shock. For as Mamushi had pulled the Shadow over him, he had completely vanished. All she and crowd could do was stare.


End file.
